Pain
by Ember Easton
Summary: After the war, Heero and Duo find love, but what will happen to Ember? Can she step aside for their love, or will her love for Heero ruin things before they've begun? Original character POV.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, this is a fan fiction.

Pain

Chapter 1: Bad Outing

Pain for most of Ember's life that's all she ever knew. The pain of the mind, body and more recently discovered the pain of the heart. She seemed to have it all. Money, good genes, loving family & friends. But one day that all changed. She was out shopping with Heero, the man she had come to know and love; despite his off-putting demeanor. They had just exited a café in the open roofed mall when gunfire broke out. People screamed, ran, and panicked in any and every direction.

Heero dropped the bags he was holding and pulled two guns out of his jacket. Ember quickly reached into her cargo pants and revealed two of her own. Her eyes searched the area around them, being careful with her trigger finger. She caught a man and a woman both in leather jackets standing still in the middle of the terrified masses. The woman was blonde, her hair pulled back in a tight ponytial, expressionless and stood solid as a stone amidst the turmoil. The man was her complete opposite; he stood and laughed with an insane smile on his face and a crazed look in his eyes under his black hair. She nodded toward them and Heero replied silently with a nod. Ember pocketed one of her guns and cautiously approached the two. Heero was a few steps behind her with both guns targeted on one of the leathered strangers.

Most of the mob had cleared, people scattering to the surrounding stores.

"What do you want? " Ember tested the two of them.

The male spoke first. "Miss Easton, we don't want any trouble from your comrade…all we require is for you to die."

Ember's eyes widened only for a moment. Then she raised her gun to shoot. A shot split the air, Ember's gun clattered to the ground. Her hand touched her left shoulder. It came back covered in her blood.

"The fuck…" she gasped. Heero barely had time to react before another shot was fired. The impact brought Ember to her knees. Heero scanned the second story catwalk for the sniper. The blonde haired woman approached Ember.

"You think those hurt," she smiled as she picked up Ember's own gun and without hesitation plugs 3 caps into Ember's stomach.

Heero looked on horrified as Ember's dark haired frame slumped backward onto the cobblestone path. He rushed over to her, forgoing the sniper. He cradled her head in the crook of his right arm. His left hand pointed his other firearm and the woman not 2ft in front of him.

"Mr. Yuy" she cooed. "Have we upset you? Awe..." The woman giggled insanely as she trotted back to her partner.

"Why?" he demanded.

"That isn't your concern." the man cautioned. "Maybe you should start worrying about the comrade that's dieing in your arms." He laughed coldly. "If you wish to follow us feel free, however it won't save her life."

Heero glanced at the crumpled girl in his arms. She was starting to cough up blood and her pupils were going in and out of dilation. He retuned his attention to the pair of assassins only to find them gone, he was taken aback. "Bastards…" he whispered under his breath.

Ember began to shudder in his steady hold. "Hee…ro, she coughed. Fresh blood streamed out of her mouth another cough erupted from her throat. Her face turned into Heero's chest in pain. Old and fresh blood splattered onto his white shirt. Heero fumbled through his pockets for his cell phone, he pressed speed dial 4, as it rang Ember suddenly went limp in Heero's arms as her body quit fighting.

"EMBER!" he was beginning to panic. "Damn it!" Finally after twelve rings someone picked up. Ember looked at Heero's face, all she felt was pain, she longed for her world to end. Heero looked at her while he quickly ordered Quatre to meet him at the nearest hospital. She stared into his eyes, his lovely deep blue eyes. He stowed the phone and turned his full attention to Ember. He started to talk to her, but she didn't catch any of the words clearly enough; probably something about staying awake. She just smiled back, on the bright side it wouldn't be so bad to die like this, cradled in the arms of the one she loved. Her eyes started to close. Her battered body longed for the rest it needed, but Heero wouldn't let that happen.

"No, Ember come on stay awake." He begged. "Stay with me!"

She decided to be strong for Heero. On the way to the hospital she rambled on to Heero about all the things she had lived through and that these shells weren't going to kill her.

As the team of doctors rolled her toward the operating room Heero clasped Ember's bloody right hand until it was forced to release it by a male nurse. Heero would have decked him if Quatre hadn't appeared and rushed over to him. Heero's strength failed him as he gazed into Quatre's worry stricken face.

"Will she be alright?" the little Arabian prince questioned.

Heero sunk into a chair. His 'perfect solider' brain sprang into action. Instantly calculating Ember's odds of surviving the surgery. Not liking what they had been Heero pushed them aside. He simply sat there and said only three words.

"I don't know." Those words made it seem like the world was about to end, so final and sad. Quatre went to get some snacks and make some calls. Heero sat facing the double doors that Ember had disappeared into. Silently breaking down each time the event replayed in his head. He couldn't save her. And now he was powerless to help, all he could do was sit and wait it out.

Hours few by as Heero continued his surveillance on the doors. Quatre finally returned with a soda and some cheese crackers from the vending machine.

"If I had know it would have taken this long, I would have ordered us a three course meal." Quatre joked. He handed Heero a pack of the crackers and a can of soda. Heero didn't laugh but he took the snacks respectfully.

"Any word?" he asked. The soda hissed as Heero popped the tab back. The cold drink was more than welcome down his desiccated esophagus.

Heero grunted his negative response and continued to stare at the doors with the soda can straining under his grip.

Shortly after they finished their snacks Quatre fell asleep on Heero's shoulder. Heero just stared at the slumbering prince. How could he fall asleep at a time like this? Out of curiosity Heero checked his watch, 3:55 a.m.

"So?" he said to no one. "You don't see me passing out!"

Soon after Dr. Scant emerged from the ominous black double doors, his clothing saturated in Ember's blood.

Heero nearly bolted out of his chair but the combined effects of Quatre and the stiffness of his unused legs anchored him to his plastic prison.

The doctor only smiled at Heero's dilemma.

"I can't make any promises at this time. One of the bullets was stopped by her ribs, but one of the other two hit a kidney" He wasn't going to sweeten the situation and make it sound pretty, doctors didn't do that. "If she lives through the night and we run some tests we should have a better understanding of her condition. Mr. Winner has explained the situation to me, and if you wish Mr. Yuy, you may stay the night here."

Heero nodded. Now that he knew Ember had at leased survived the operation he felt better. He carefully removed the sleeping prince and recovered his lost mobility.

"Can I see her?" he asked.

"Yes, but she is still unconscious."

Heero chuckled silently to himself thinking of Ember still able to hear him though she was unconscious. The doctor led the way to her room.

He stopped at the door. Heero entered and quietly shut the door behind him.

There she was, hooked up to about a dozen tubes and even more machines. An oxygen mask covered most her face. I.V. and morphine drips ran their agents into her frayed core to help hide the pain she'd feel once awake. It was hard to see her like this. They had both seen and experienced thousands of deaths. Both faded era war heroes, long forgotten veterans of combat. But this seemed more real; it hit him harder since it had happened when there was supposed to be peace.

"Don't you dare die." He growled at her as he sat down on a chair he pulled up to the side of her bed, he rested his head near her still hand. "If you do I'll kill you." he mumbled as sleep finally took him into its dark embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, this is a fan fiction.

Pain

Chapter 2: Wake Up Call

Ember was alone in her study. Overlooking some new plans for her Gundam. A cool breeze rushed through her open windows. It scattered a few pages toward the opposite wall.

"Crap!" she gasped as she chased them down. When they were collected and accounted for Ember walked over to the window to shut them. Just before she could close the last one she spotted Heero and Duo on the lawn. They seemed to be in dispute. Ember squinted her eyes to try to read their lips but Heero's back was to her and Duo wasn't talking.

"Well damn." she sighed.

Entranced by the fight she kept watching. It was rare that those two fought so openly. Heero caught a retreating Duo's wrist and pulled him back to him.

Then he forced his mouth over Duo's who returned the gesture eagerly. Ember's pupils shrank and water began to build in her ducts. She couldn't look away, her heart broke as the love scene continued to unravel. Tears escaped their source and rolled down her face. White-hot pain lay siege upon her being. She banged the window shut and ran from the room. Her heart in a panic and her mind unable to think all she did was run, run away. Looking for a non-existent battlefield to lose her-self in. The last of her greatest joys. She burst out the front entrance of the mansion. Quatre almost at her heels hollering "What's wrong?!" But she didn't stop; she wouldn't stop until her mind erased the occurrences that had taken place. Suddenly, Ember felt blood stain her skin.

"What?" she questioned.

Then a figure appeared before her. It was the blonde from the mall. The same insane grin stretched across her face. Horror washed over her. The figure raised her weapon. Ember froze. Why couldn't she move? Her brain sent the signals but the gears refused to move. She looked down at her feet. There were hands holding her feet down. The hands belonged to countless undead OZ soldiers, ones that she herself had dispatched. Then she felt a hand cover her mouth. She looked over to find a rotting zombie that at one time had resembled Heero.

Three shots cut the air and plunged into her chest, and then there was nothing. Only silence…

Slowly her eyes opened. It had all been a dream. She looked around at the machines and screens. She tried to move her fingers and toes but had no luck. Hours dropped off the clock as she waited for feeling or pain to resurface. Finally her left hand gave a slight twitch and she whacked something soft. Pushing her senses toward the object she discovered hair. She froze. Her last moments of consciousness replaying in her now awake mind.

Was he here next to her? Now on this plane? She wasn't still dreaming?

Oh if heaven could only be so generous. She forced herself to kind of sit up. It hurt but if he was there it would be worth it. Her heart leaped and sank at in the same instant. It was the "God of Death" at her bedside. Her "Perfect Solider" was in a chair across the room. Both asleep. Her eyes rolled back and she flopped back down on her bed.

"Fuck you." she spat. At the sound of her voice Duo sprang to life.

"Ember?!!!" he said smiling wide. Ember was shocked. Hadn't Duo been asleep?! "How are you feeling?" he started his 20 questions.

Heero stirred in his chair. She didn't want to talk to him now. She would vomit the words she had been holding back since she saw Heero and Duo that day.

_Faint! Vomit! Die! _She commanded her body. _Do something!!!_ She was frantic. Her heart racing as she saw his eyes upon her. She felt a pain in her stomach. And it grew into trauma, everything was happening so fast all she could do was react to the overpowering pain. She just screamed and clutched her torso. Duo panicked and scrambled to retrieve a doctor.

"Ember!" Heero cried "Clam down!" He tried to touch her but she smacked his hand away.

_No, don't touch me. _Her mind pleaded. _Don't heal me with your words. I can't take it. _A doctor appeared and asked Duo to hold Ember down. She only gave a little resistance to Duo's force. A needle plunged into her vein. She slowly stopped crying out and her eyes fell on Heero's worried face. A tear fell down her cheek, and once again drugs claimed her.

'When did you see this?' Quatre's voice asked.

'Yesterday...' Ember answered. Her eyes seemed empty.

'Do you still love him?' He inquired.

Ember lifted her face, silent tears stream down her face.

'Yes.' She choked, a smile appeared through her tears.

'Well then, you should talk to him. Tell him how you feel." He encouraged.

_What kind of advice is that?!?!?_ Ember thought.

After that discussion Ember eluded Heero whenever they ran into each other.

Quatre was getting sick of waiting for Ember to take an opportunity and made an opportunity. He talked Heero into taking Ember with him to 'Gadget House'. He had ordered something months ago and it had just come in. Duo offered to accompany them but Quatre insisted that Duo stay behind and help him with work.

_Damn blonde haired little con-man!!!!!!!_

That's how all this mess got started. In the back of her mind she realized that Quatre would feel somewhat responsible.

_Poor bastard…_

What would Heero do if she confronted him about the kiss? He couldn't deny it and if he did she would really be upset.

_Oh well…. Might as well face the day like a good solider should._

Her sense of time was off whack so when she opened her eyes the morning sun was blazing in her sight.

_FUCK!!!!!!!! I didn't mean like that!! _She raised her arms and groped for anything to block the glare of day. Her hand fell upon leather. She froze.

_AWWWW FUCK! _ Her mind cursed again.

She felt the leather. It was warm.

"Do you like it?" A voice questioned.

"Could you shut the blinds?" Ember asked. She felt stupid but she was injured.

"Sure, no problem." He answered. The blinds closed with a soft swish.

Ember lowered her arms. Could she trust him? Buy time, get him to talk. Maybe her knight in his denim jacket would show up. _Ha, Ha _She laughed silently

"What do you want?" Ember asked.

"Well to be truthful… we want you dead." he paused. "There is a sizeable cash trophy awaiting for whomever collects your pretty little head."

"Really?" Ember smiled "Just how much?" This wasn't staling, she was now purely interested to hear this out.

"I'm not at liberty to say!"

"Oh come on, your going to kill me anyway." Ember coaxed.

A gun materialized right in her face. _He's fast._

"Tell you what…." he smirked. "Studies say you live 5 seconds after you die. So I'll shoot you first then as you pass over I'll whisper it in your ear." He got so close Ember could smell the Chinese takeout on his breath. _Chinese take out, blonde partner_. A light bulb ignited.

"What about your partner?" Ember asked. "Shouldn't she be here?" His face went instantly from glee filled to blank.

"My partner!?!" he asked. He seemed confused. Then he backed up a bit, the color draining from his face. It was the look people got from fear and hatred.

"The blonde haired woman?"

Then the sparkle returned to his eyes. It burned with an unwelcome passion. Ember twitched.

"I've been killing 'Grand war veterans' for 3 years now! That woman is no partner of mine. She thinks she's my boss. Going after you was my idea! Sure Yuy is the top of the list but your picture was mesmerizing." He leaned in close again. "I especially love your eyes. After they were done with you I was going to ask for them as a bonus."

Ember started to tremble. This guy was crazy. And in her current state she couldn't lift a finger to save herself. Was she going to die?

Heero's face whizzed by in her head. She then relaxed. This was going to happen. With her out of the way Heero and Duo could freely love each other.

"Giving up?" he smiled. Ember closed her eyes.

"Don't forget to tell me how much I'm worth." Ember reminded him. The safety hammered back.

_This is it… _she thought. _The end._

A bang cut the air. Ember opened one eye, Heero and Trowa had burst into the room. Trowa knocked the man unconscious with a chair and Heero had thrown himself onto Ember to stop the bullet had it left its chamber.

Heero held Ember at arms length. He sighed in relief when he was sure she was unharmed.

"Why?" he asked. His relieved face transformed into his stone face.

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why did you just sit there and wait to die!?" he demanded.

She wanted to cry. The last person she had thought of was here, and he was giving her the 3rd degree.

She slapped him across the face.

"How dare you!" she growled. "I… I…" She wanted to say it. To make him feel stupid for not realizing it sooner.

"Clam down." Trowa warned them. "We can't have her wounds opening again."

Heero looked at Trowa ready to argue, but then agreed and calmed himself down. Trowa walked over to Ember's bedside, he plopped down at her side and smiled. "How are you?"

Ember was at a loss. How could Trowa always turn a hostile situation into a happy reunion?

"Okay I guess…" she answered.

_Damn just when I get the nerve to spit it out Trowa kills the mood._

Security came by and picked up the assassin. One reached for the jacket but Ember clutched it tight. He gave her a disapproving look. The other officer came up and requested the contents of the garment. Ember gathered the contents and gave them to him. Ember took a second glance at the other of the officers. She knew those eyes.

Trowa reclaimed her attention by talking about his circus life, the lions and other performers. They talked for a couple hours. Then the nurse wheeled Ember away to under go some tests.

"She's still a nice person." Trowa smiled as they left the hospital. Heero rubbed his cheek. Trowa steals a glance at him and chuckles. Heero glared at him.

"She did that for a reason." he laughed again. Heero looked confused. "However, if and when you figure that out is up to you." He turned to face Heero, poked his comrade's nose and said. "Stop walking around with your eyes closed."

Heero blinked. Trowa waved good-bye and drove away.

"My eyes are closed?" He asked himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, this is a fan fiction.

Pain

Chapter 3: Escapade

Ember had finally been declared fit to be released. She couldn't sit still, She was fidgeting in her bed. All they had to do now was get the release forms signed. Duo and Heero were there in case anything needed to be clarified.

The knob of her door turned and Ember twitched. The scent of rose oil wafted into the room. She knew that smell. She hated that smell. And the very last person she wanted to see ever sauntered into the room.

Relena Peacecraft. Heir to peace and justice, A vision of hope. Ember hated it all. She and Heero had had a short relationship.

_Probably why he gave up on girls. HOW DARE SHE SHOW HER FACE HERE!!! _Ember growled.

"Hello Miss Easton." She greeted. "How are you feeling?" Ember just glared at her. "So glad to hear you're being released."

"Why are you here?" Ember confronted.

Relena returned the attack with her smile. "So glad you asked I've received word through my spy network about what happened. So I've decided to assign bodyguards to each of you."

Ember flinched. Heero remained silent. Duo's eyes studied each person's face and remained silent.

"I refuse." Ember voiced. Relena turned her ice blue eyes to Ember's evergreen stare.

"Excuse me?" Relena questioned sweetly.

"I refuse to drag innocent bystanders into this. This is my problem and I will chose who I drag into this."

Relena glared harder at her. "You are very badly injured and have no choice in the matter."

Ember was getting mad. She very badly wanted to reach out and kill the pacifist right then and there, and she didn't doubt that those in the room with her would hesitate before they jumped to stop her. The war vets were getting just as tired as she of this woman's idealistic speeches.

"Listen Peacecarft!" Ember charged. "You keep your lackeys away from me and my affairs!!!" Ember was out of bed and on her feet. Inches away form the wench, ready and willing to do whatever instinct came to mind. Relena backed off a bit, Ember could tell she was scared. "I'm not so weak that I can't protect myself!!!" Ember grabbed Relena's blouse pulling her in close so she would be sure to get the message.

"Very well…" Relena choked. "As you wish Miss Easton." Ember caught a smile on Duo's face. She blushed slightly and released Relena. She felt her side pain was budding in her, she shouldn't have moved so fast. _Oh well plenty of time to regret that later._

"Heero?" Relena asked.

"No thanks." he answered.

"I agree with Ember." Duo peeped. "This is between us and them. The others will say the same thing."

Relena was not pleased with this. Ember chuckled at her pouting. Relena smiled it off and bid them farewell. Ember was very pleased with her self. She had scared off the pacifist. The pain that would bloom later would be bittersweet and she would enjoy it for all it was worth.

The door creaked open. Ember was relieved to finally be getting out of here. However the doctor was accompanied by a Preventor. His face hidden under a hat and his eyes shielded by sun glasses.

"Are you ready to go home?" Dr. Scant asked smiling. Ember smiled. "Yes!"

"Good, good." he said. "This is Chan, he is your escort to the Winner estate." he handed her the release papers. Ember wanted to rip them out of his hand, but out of respect for her savior she took them gracefully.

"Here you go." she said sweetly. Then she was placed in a wheelchair and after what felt like forever and she was outside again.

"AAHHH, the fresh air of colony L-4." she laughed.

Heero walked along side her and Duo was on his heels. The nurse wheeled her to her waiting transport. Chan opened the side door and assisted Ember getting into the vehicle. Before he could even turn to Heero, he and Duo were inside as well and buckled up.

"Very well." he said, slight anger behind his words.

They proceeded to the outskirts of the city and found themselves among trees and fresh, though fake, blue skies when they arrived at the Winner estate. Quatre and Trowa were waiting out front for them. Ember felt embarrassed to be wheeled up to the doors, she wasn't used to being carted around. She wanted out of the chair so she could walk around. Quatre rushed to greet her, to her surprise he went as far as to hug her.

"I'm so sorry. If I hadn't have-" he said tears almost emerging for his eyes. Heero glanced over at this_. What did he mean by that? _Sure Heero thought that the Prince would feel responsible for the event. However there was something else in his voice, something only he and Ember understood.

"Shhh..." Ember put her index finger on the blonde's lips to silence him. Heero was a little shocked. And another feeling submerged inside him.

"I'm hungry." she stated. "Hospital food sucks!" Trowa laughed. Quatre smiled at his lover. Ember giggled. It was good to be with everyone again. They entered the mansion where the feast of their dreams was waiting for them.

After dinner Ember was wheeled up to her room. As they passed the stairs she looked at them and felt ashamed. She longed to climb up them. She felt so helpless. Her bed was huge and of course it was white.

_What is this boy's obsession with white?!?!?!_ She thought. Trowa's hand interrupted her thoughts.

"Here, I'll help you up." he smiled. She began to extend her own when suddenly Heero appeared and scooped her up out of the chair and gently placed her on the bed. Her face was a dark shade of crimson and getting worse.

"Thank you…" she stuttered. She was aghast. _Did that actually happen? Or did I imagine that?! WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?!?!?!?!?_

Trowa was also astounded by the act. "Okay Heero, you put Ember on the bed." His words were as confused as Ember's were. Heero looked slightly confused himself.

"Your welcome." he replied simply. Then without another word he left.

After the door shut both friends exchanged looks. Ember spoke first. "Did you injure you hands in the past hour?" She inquired.

He examined his hands. "Don't think so." he concluded.

"Then why did he?"

"Maybe my hands weren't clean enough." he chuckled. Ember looked at Trowa.

"Are you mental?" she asked. Trowa went quiet. His one special skill, only because he was used to having to be quiet. _That's why whenever he laughs everyone stares at him. Plus his hair does a funny fwip thing._

He finally answered. "Maybe." Then the two burst out laughing.

Meanwhile Heero was outside staring at his hands. _Why did I do that? My body moved on its own_He clenched his hands and shoved them into his pockets. Duo appeared before him.

"Hey lover!" he chirped as he gave Heero a quick kiss on the cheek. "Is Ember all settled in?" Heero nodded.

"That's cool." he paused. Then his eyes flashed mischievously. "Guess what." he giggled.

"What?" he asked. Duo pouted.

"Guess." he encouraged.

"You're in the mood?" Heero asked bluntly.

Duo's playful smile evaporated and was replaced by a ruby blush. Then he fumbled with his braid. "Umm..." He twirled the end in his fingers. "Yeah." He answered quietly.

Heero smiled. He brought Duo close to him and kissed his forehead. Duo's amethyst eyes met the sapphire orbs that resided in his lovers eyes. His blush intensified. Heero found Duo's ear and carefully bit the tip of the lobe.

"Let's get insid-ahhhhhhh!" Heero's mouth migrated down to Duo's neck. His tongue traced Duo's throbbing vein. "Oh god! okay outside is good to." Their mouths joined once again. They both started to tear off the others clothes. Duo's breath was short. Heero progressed down to his prey's left nipple. Meanwhile his hands fumbled with the jeans restrains. They tumbled onto the grass and tossed about. Heero's shirt went flying into the air. Bare chests touched and lips met again and again. Duo felt a hand slip under his purple boxers and caress his inner thigh. Heero's mouth returned to Duo's neck. He was sucking so hard Duo thought that chunk of his throat would dissolve into Heero's mouth. He tossed his head to the side and moaned.

Heero slowly released Duo's throat his tongue tracing the hickey he had bestowed. Duo bit his index finger trying to keep his moans from escaping. His braid was coming undone his stray hair littered the ground. In that moment Heero saw evergreen eyes in place of the amethyst jewels he had been gazing at. The shadow of the tree had shifted so now the person below him had raven black hair. Heero stopped dead. He blinked. The emerald eyes stared back at him haunting him.

"Heero?" Duo's voice came. Heero closed his eyes for a moment then when he opened them Duo had returned.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked.

"Nothing." Heero said quickly. Duo's hand touched Heero's cheek. And Heero raised his hand and covered his lover's warm hand.

"Let's go inside." Duo pleaded. "The wind is picking up." Both of them grabbed whatever articles of clothing they had torn off their bodies in haste.

_Why did I see her?_Heero wondered as he slipped his shirt over his head.

Ember sat in bed. She had just finished another book. She tossed it aside to her already huge pile at the side of her bed. A cotton sheet and feathered pillows held her custody. She was feeling better, tonight she would dare a walk. It sounded stupid to say but her warrior heart knew she was fully healed. She heard people come and go outside her door. She simply lay there waiting.

Midnight was upon the house. A grandfather clock bellowed the current time with hollow wails that shook the walls.

_Now or never._ She threw back the covers and carefully slid out of her fabric confinement. She stood slowly her knees wobbling with uncertainty. A tingling sensation rushed up her legs, she felt dizzy and without warning she was back on the bed.

"Fuck." She cursed. Her head was spinning but, this wouldn't stop her. She was going to walk to her door. After a minute or two she stood up again.

_Take a step. _She succeeded in moving one foot forward._ Alright good, now the other._ Her other foot was reluctant but moved as well. She made it to the door.

_Ha ha, I can do this. _She smiled wide as the hallway came into view. _I can make it to the stairs! _ She was happy. Her muscles weren't as bad as she thought.

She was at the top of the stairs when her new found strength gave out and her body tumbled down the flight of stairs. Then landed with a crash and lights ignited in the living room. Ember's world spun again. The last thing she saw was black eyes. Her vision was compromised by the pain creeping into her mind.

She woke up the next day back in her prison. She sighed at her loss. "Goddamn fucking damn it!" she cursed out loud.

"Silence woman!" a voice commanded. Ember jumped at the stern voice and looked for its owner. In a corner, there was Wu Fei sitting in a chair and he wasn't happy.

"He's dead." Those words stopped her heart.

"Who?" She asked finally.

"The assassin who attacked you in the hospital. They were fast and very clean, the only thing we can see on the tape is a flash of blonde hair." He stared at Ember while he spoke. Eyes focused and unblinking.

Ember felt a death chill grip her.

"This is serious, I haven't told the others yet." He admitted. "I wanted to talk to you first and get any information I can before we go forward with this."

"Okay sounds fair…."she was hesitant to try and relive an event that was already a month or two old.

She rose from her bed and let Wu Fei escort her out of the room. They reached the top of the stairs and her body froze. Small spots on her body surged with pain. Was she scared to fall again? Her body refused the first step. She blushed deeply.

_How embarrassing. _ _And in front of the Chinese dragon no less. _Wu Fei glanced at her. Her eyes were totally focused on the twenty flight drop. His hand grabbed her shoulder and his other lifted her feet up.

"Whaaa?" she exclaimed as they began their decent.

"You were taking to long so I decided to carry you down." He stated. The onyx eyes connect with her emerald. "Your light as a feather, you should eat more." He grinned.

"I DON'T WANNA GET FAT!!!!!" Ember growled as her face turned scarlet. "YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS!!!"

Wu Fei continued his chore until they entered Quatre's office. At which time he dumped her in a chair unceremoniously and sat in a chair facing hers.

Heero stood outside the office and listened in on the unfolding conversation.

"How are you today?" Quatre asked. "No permanent damage I hope."

Ember nodded, though her face was tinted with a fain blush, "Just fine. There's something I need to tell you that Wu Fei brought to my attention."

Quatre's blue eyes scaned the dragon and returned to her. Then the tale was retold. Quatre hung on every word. After Ember was through speaking both wait in silence for the prince's response.

"You should stay here." He said. "If we are all in one place it would be easier to take the assassin out."

Ember smiled softly and took a deep breath of relief. Heero pressed his ear harder against the wall; he was dead quiet even his breath was still. Suddenly a hand covered his mouth and another seized his crotch. Heero froze. His mind racing with plans but Warm lips on his neck distracted him. His body was forced against the opposite wall. A hot tongue slithered into his ear. Blood rose quickly to his cheeks.

_Who is this? How did they sneak up on me?_The blonde haired assassin flashed through his mind. _Could she already be here?!_He turned his head around and his threat was swallowed in another's mouth. His eyes widened. Chestnut bangs clouded his sight._Duo?!_His mind screams._Now__is most defiantly not the time for this!!!_The hand squeezed gently. Heero throws his head back and moans as softly as he can.

Inside the office Ember's ears twitch. "Did you hear something?" she asked.

Quatre looked up from his files. Giant bold letters that spell out AVALON were printed on the file tag.

"No." he answered. "Are you sure you heard something?"

She stumbled out of her chair. "Yeah, and it sounded like it was coming from outside."

Heero's eyes search the hall for a hiding spot. Duo was nibbling on his neck and fumbling with his pants. The door knob turned slowly. Heero panicked and threw them both in the adjacent office and quickly shut the door.

Seconds later Ember's head peeked out from the oak door. "Hmm?" I guess I was hearing things." She sighed. She took a step out into the hallway something went crunch beneath her foot. Her eyes looked down. She retrieved the item with one graceful movement.

_A magazine clip?!_ Her mind filled with questions. She scanned the hall again and her eyes fell on the door across the way. She reached for the handle and her fingers brush the metal. Just as her whole hand fell on the knob her stomach lurched. She sank to a knee and clutched the magazine clipping in her hand.

"Ember?" Wu Fei questioned. He found her on the floor and called back to Quatre. Quatre returned the file to its cabinet and locked it up before rushing to Ember's aide.

Heero listened as they ask her questions and helped her away. He breathed a sigh of relief. He turned around and Duo was on him again. Stroking his jeans and shoving a tongue deep down his throat. Heero grasped the brown locks like they were salvation. One of Duo's hands slipped away and into a pocket. Something clicked; Heero froze at the sound and felt something cold and hard press into his groin. It ground into him, hard. Duo's other hand groped the floor for something. It was rewarded with a tie and scarf. Heero's hands were forced over his head and his brown haired assailant looped the tie around his wrists and through the doors locks. Heero opened his eyes finally only to discover…

Ember was in her bed again. This time Quatre gave her a lower level suite so she wouldn't have to worry about the stairs at night.

"I'm fine guys; I just had a dizzy spell." She smiled. Quatre couldn't wipe the concerned look off his face.

"Just rest here for a bit." He pleaded. Ember nodded. By now she knew she couldn't win a fight with Quatre. The little prince was too cute to lose.

The guys left as soon as her eyes closed. Wu Fei closed the door carefully behind them only to crash into someone behind him.

"I knew it was you!" he exclaimed. There was Duo on the floor rubbing his neck free of the impact.

"Hey, have you seen Heero?" he asked "I can't find him anywhere."


End file.
